Blood of a Warrior
by dark-vegeta1
Summary: Vegeta's son, VII meets a young girl and falls in love. But, with the Saiyan blood running through his veins, he gets into a little trouble with the law! Action, adventure, romance, and a little humour appear in this story of how love can be tragic...
1. THE BEGINNING

I do not own Dragonball Z. Yes this is an original story, but Akira Toriyama and Funimation Inc. have all property rights to Dragonball Z. Enjoy!

"= Talking 

'= Thinking

__

Italic= Sarcasm

D_V: = Me talking

****

Blood of a Warrior

Prologue

"Woman! Where's my breakfast!?" Vegeta angrily shouted at Bulma. "I'm trying the best I can, Vegeta, and you haven't even **_offered _**to help!" "Don't yell at me woman! I am superior, and you must speak to me accordingly!" "Oh, sorry 'Your Majesty'!" And so this is the usual morning at the Briefs' household. "Daddy, why are you yelling?" "SHUT UP!!!! Oh, sorry, my superior son!" "It's O.K. daddy." replied little Vegeta II. 

(later that day)

"So, how was your first day of 3rd grade, honey?" asked Bulma. "It was not so good mommy. A bully tried to take my lunch money, so I beat him up, and got in trouble. But he was mean first!" "Honey, you shouldn't fight. Violence is not the answer. Just ignore…" "Oh, violence is not the answer my ***. Let him fight! He's a Saiyan! There was always a little bloodshed at my school, so why not woman? HUH!?" "I don't think he should…" "Fine. He just won't go to school!" "Vegeta, you aren't serious…are you?" "Yes. I am serious. Do I EVER joke? What do you think son?" "I won't go!" "Good. Let's go train…"

Chapter 1: Saiyans Live to Fight

10 Years Later

"Oh, I'm soo scared! Is that all you've got!? Come on, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Vegeta II dodges another punch from his opponent. "Hiya!" Vegeta II spin-kicks his opponent to the ground. "AND THE WINNER IS…VEGETA II!" "Hah. Sorry fool, it takes more than brains to outsmart a Saiyan Warrior. You also need brute strength!" Vegeta II walks home that night. As he walks, he spots a young girl, no older than 18. She was hot, and he secretly loved her. "Umm…gulp…do you, um, need a walk home?" "No not really. From you anyway." "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!" "Sheesh! I was just kidding. You are so uptight!" She giggles. "I AM NOT UP…you…you were kidding?" "Yeah! I know you like me, I can tell. You always blush when you see me. Do you even know who I am?" "Um, no." "Well, my name is Samantha. And you are?" "Vegeta…II." "Well, nice meeting you Vegeta II. Now how about that walk home?" The next day, Vegeta II woke up early. "Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked. "Mom, I have to…I have to go somewhere. I'll be home by 10:00, okay?" "Fine." Vegeta II flew to Samantha's house. _Ding-dong_. "Hello? Oh, hi Vegeta II. What is it?" "Will…um, gulp…will…" "Yes?" "_Willyougooutwithme_?" "What?" "Will…you go…out…with…me?" "Of course!"

D_V: Please realize that this is my first fanfic, so please spare me the comments stating that I'm an amateur. I already know that! My next chapter is coming soon look for it. J 


	2. THE PROMISE

CHAPTER TWO

'Wow! I got a date!' Vegeta II thought to himself. _CRAACKK_. "Huh? Who's there?" "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little PUNK! Remember us!?" "You…back in…3rd grade!" "Yup. Why you goin out with MY girl, huh?" The bully pushes Vegeta II hard. "Now we're gonna fight like men to see who gets the girl. Ready wimp?" "Yeah…RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta II is suddenly surrounded by a bright golden light! "HUH? Wha…what's he doin'?" "Heh…heheh..ahahahahaha! So you called me a wimp, huh!? Well let's just say you won't be alive long enough to say that to anyone else! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Suddenly, a huge ball of energy comes hurtling at the bully. "AAAAHHHHHH!" BOOM!!!! Inside of the huge crater that resulted from the explosion, lies a bloody, beaten up corpse, resembling the body of the bully. "Ha…fool. Calling ME a wimp…pity we couldn't have been friends."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Hello, Samantha. Ready to go?" Vegeta II asked his new girlfriend. "Yep. Come on…let's go to the mall!" "Okay…what's in a mall?" "You'll see!" Samantha said with a giggle. "WOW! They actually have the clothes my father wears!" "Oh, Vegeta II, you're so funny! Your father doesn't wear Spandex…does he?" "Yep. He sure does." "EEWWW! Gross. An old man in Spandex!" Samantha shudders at the thought. "Hey! All you peoples in here! Open up the register and let the cash flow into the bag I'm holding here!" "NO!" replied the security guard. BANG! "Uh…don't…do it!" "GGGRRRR…how DARE he shoot a guard…" "Um…Vegeta…don't try to fight him!" "GGGRRRAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta II rushes at the guy robbing the registers. "UH!" The robber takes a kick straight in the neck. Staggering backward from the impact, the robber fires a shot at Vegeta II. "Humph. A pathetic bullet!" Vegeta catches the bullet in midair. He tosses it, useless, to the ground. 

"WHAT ARE YOU! SOME SORT OF FREAK!?!?" "Not even close. I am A SAIYAN!" Vegeta II shouts with a roar so loud, bits of tile and dust fell from the ceiling. With a screaming roar Vegeta II changes slightly in his appearance. His hair spikes up, and is now a golden-yellow. His eyes are now greenish-blue, and strangely enough, a tail is seen in his… Vegeta rapidly punches the now very scared robber who is trying to block his punches. "WHA…BUT…YOU'RE NOT EVEN BREAKING A SWEAT!"

"Good-bye fool!" Vegeta II fires an energy blast straight at the robbers' head, blowing it right off the neck. "Ve…Vegeta? Is that…you?" "Yes, it's me." "You…you ARE a freak!" Samantha turns around crying, and tries to run away, but Vegeta grabs her arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Samantha screams. "Wait…listen to me…I am a Saiyan…" Later that day, after learning the history of the Saiyans, Samantha is finally dropped off at home. "Think you could teach me to fly?" "Sure." Samantha softly kisses Vegeta, his face then turning a very deep shade of scarlet. "Go…goo…good-bye, Samantha." "Good-bye… "Rudolph" !" Samantha turns and goes inside breaking into a fit of giggles.


End file.
